tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Deadite TP
TP Name: Deadite TP Primary Characters: Bad Mort, Stepper Primary Factions: Deadites, Autobots, Decepticons Primary Location: Year: 2005 Interdimensional portals open to the land of the Dead, and evil undead legions spilled onto the MUX! History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: OOC Notes The Deadite TP was actually a recurring event. Portals opened to the Deadite world on more than one occasion. Army of Darkness Pretty much what it sounds like. Wheeljack invented a small remote control that could open a portal in space and time. It led to a horrible future Cybertron, in which a dark presence corrupted the Transformers and brought them back from the dead, this evil army led by Bad Mort. The Autobots managed to close the portal, but the remote was left on the other side. Return of the Deadites Using the Dimensional Channel-Changer, Bad Mort managed to invade our world, setting up a fortress in a junkyard. With the portal open, the Evil began to spill over, reanimating the dead and corrupting the living. The living of our world managed to fight them back to their own dimension, closing the portal once again. Logs/Posts 2005 Oct 23 - Russian Airfield Attacked :Of all the stories in the global news, this one has taken the stage. The Tyumen Airport (Russia) was attacked by an unidentified group of Cybertronians. Some wore faction markings, but none of them seemed to match and were all very worn if not scraped off altogether. The attack was barely organized and far more chaotic than normal Decepticon raids, seemingly appropriate for this group who appeared to be in a considerable state of disrepair. Photos and videos accompanying the story confirm the reports, all the Cybertronians sharing one distinct similarity: they all appear to be in absolute shambles, and their optics are black and deadened. The purpose of the attack at first seemed little more than wanton destruction, but two An-124 Condors were seen departing along with the attackers. Although dozens of people were reported killed in the attack, none of their bodies were found afterwards. Dec 05 - Decepticon Announcement :The following video was sent to several key members of the media. It's a DVD with a Decepticon insignia emblazoned on it. On the DVD is a video of Megatron, addressing the world. :"Attention humans and Autobots. I, Megatron, have seen fit to lead my forces in an attack against the Deadites with the intention of weakening their defenses. After witnessing this battle firsthand, I have declared it a complete success. Their fortress, if it can indeed be called such, has been left in shambles. No less than half of their infantry were laid down by mine and my Decepticons' hands! Had I more time and resources, I most certainly would have finished the work for you. As it is, however, what I had at my disposal was more than sufficient for my plans. Consider this a...gift in the spirit of what you humans refer to as the 'Holiday Season.' No need to thank me. Megatron, out!" :That is all that was sent. Much speculation has been made as to the sincerity of this video, and...well, it's pretty obvious what really happened. Players The Deadite TP was run primarily by Dean. ---- category:TPs category:Past TPs category:Zombies